


Toast

by Like_an_arrow



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frequent use of the C word warning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_an_arrow/pseuds/Like_an_arrow
Summary: Eggsy has returned from another long mission and he's happy to be home.  He fancies some toast, and he fancies some fun.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, long time reader, first time writer! There's no real plot but a nice bit of filth :-p

Toast

The warmth of the sun on his face gently woke him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the window, noticing the curtain softly billow in the morning breeze from the sliver he had opened during the night. You stirred next to him but remained asleep, warm and safe in the large cosy bed. He placed a delicate kiss on your shoulder, his lips curling into a small smile as he carefully slid from beneath the covers.

He padded quietly towards the window and closed it to keep you warm. Stretching his arms across his chest he left the room and headed for the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling and all he could think about was some delicious warm buttered toast and a hot cup of tea. When he spent time at home between missions, it wasn’t long before he got into a routine and craved the simple things in life. Waking in lavish castles or covert rendezvous points around the world was an exciting and necessary part of his job, but it was also tiring travelling from one mission to the next, spending hours in surveillance of targets followed by lengthy debriefings, instead of waking up next to you every morning. Whilst he would be forever grateful that this career found him, and Harry had explained on several occasions it was a difficult ask to balance the role of Kingsman with a fulfilling relationship - Eggsy knew that at the end of each mission he would count the minutes until he could be reunited with you back in his new London apartment. 

He rolled his head from side to side, stretching his neck as he waited for the toast to pop. The teabag sat patiently brewing in the boiling water as he quickly tossed the hot toast onto the plate, slathering rich yellow butter from edge to edge. He licked his lips as the butter melted into little pockets across each slice. In seamless succession he pressed the water from the teabag, plopping it into the sink, and swirled a splash of milk into the tawny coloured liquid steaming from the cup.

Balancing one slice on the cup he headed back towards the bedroom, carefully crunching on the other slice licking the salty creamy residue from his lips. 

The faint smell of the toast tugged you from your light sleep. As Eggsy walked towards you in the bed you smiled and stretched, pushing yourself up against the pillows. You were delighted he was back with you after being apart for so long. “Morning gorgeous,” he said as he leant down to place a soft kiss on the crown of your head. 

“Morning babe. Is that for me?” you asked raising your brows towards the single slice of toast. 

“Go on then” Eggsy relented, lowering the cup so you could reach. He took a long swig of tea and curled his leg under his body as he sat next to you. “I missed having breakfast in bed with you,” Eggsy smiled at you while he drew another gulp of tea. 

“Me too” you replied, scrunching your nose up as you took another bite of toast before handing it back to him. He laughed softly and looked away, placing the cup and remaining food on the side table.

“You’ve got butter on your face” you giggled quickly wiping the corner of your mouth, your pink tongue flicking the other side reaching a noticeable smear of the spread.

Eggsy looked at you flirtatiously, edging closer to you, running his thumb over your bottom lip “you missed a bit,” his tongue licked the corner of your mouth, then he placed a tender kiss on your lips. Your hands slid up his bare arms, resting on either side of his neck as he pressed closer to you, your lips parting to allow his tongue to meet yours. You sighed longingly as he ran one hand through your hair, adjusting you on the bed so you were on your back, his broad strong torso hovering above you, never breaking the kiss, growing more feverish.

You broke your lips away, looking intently at Eggsy, “I’ve missed this much more than toast!” He grinned kissing you quickly before trailing his lips across your cheek and down your neck, nestling on your shoulder; his tongue licks your soft flesh as you writhe beneath him. He grinds his still clothed dick between your legs, you’re fiercely aware of the heat you can feel coming from his hardening length. You continue to drag your fingernails down his rippling back, as he starts to kiss down your chest, along your breasts, he forcefully pulls the straps of your silky pink top down your shoulders, his mouth searching out your perk nipple, lathing his tongue around it squeezing the soft mound into his hand. He groans as you jut your hips up to his cock, you frantically push his pyjama bottoms and boxers down his thighs, palming his erection, relishing the moans he makes above you as you stroke him, the heavy thickness in your hand turning you on as you anticipate him sliding inside your wet cunt “Eggsy, I’ve missed this, need you so badly..” You pant as he rips his tongue from your breast,

“Babe, I’m going to fuck you so hard...there’s just something else I’ve been thinking about since I’ve been gone...” he kissed a path from your chest, down your stomach his teeth nipping along the waistband of your silken shorts. Your hands tangle in his hair guiding him further south, aching to feel his tongue everywhere.

“Oh god, yes, please, you’ve no idea how many times I’ve cum thinking about this.” You sigh, your head pushing back into the plush pillow as Eggsy pulls down your shorts, slinking them off your legs, he drags his tongue over the fabric of your panties, nipping his teeth above your clothed clit.

“Oh really, you came thinking about this?” he graciously discarded your soaked underwear, slipping his finger between your folds, the wetness flooding to your core with every second.

“Oh my God Eggsy, please, please!” you grind your pussy towards his face, as he stiffens his tongue and plunders your dripping lips. “Ughh, yes! Eggsy, more!?” you plead tightening your thighs either side of his face, watching his eyes lock with yours as he begins to flick his coated finger around your swollen bud. He moans into you, eager for friction on his aching cock, shallow thrusts against the mattress as he devours you. “Fuck Eggsy, I’m so wet...please I need more...” he pulls away from your center, his lips and chin glistening with your juices. His thumb applies more pressure on your throbbing clit as he licks 3 fingers and presses them patiently at your pussy.

“You’re delicious, the way you fucked my face, I’ve cum remembering this too.” He thrusts his fingers inside your slick cunt, you writhe against the fullness and the pressure on your clit, “yes babe, fuck my fingers, Jesus you look amazing, so eager to cum for me”. You grind against his fingers as he quickens the pace of the pumping, feeling you tighten around his digits, edging closer to your orgasm.

“Fuck, Eggsy, I’m close, I’m so clo-“ He kisses your inner thigh, “yes babe, come for me, soak my hand.” The tingling pressure builds in your core, you grip the bed sheets roughly, he pumps you harder and quickly flattens his tongue on your clit, letting you fuck his face once, twice, three times...and you’re exploding! You groan his name loudly, riding your orgasm as it seeps from you, your limbs turn to liquid and you’re panting, eyelids heavy as you blink towards your lover, his devilish gaze transfixed on you as you come down from your blissful high. He slowly draws his fingers from your spent sex, licking your wetness from them.

“That is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He crawls up your body to kiss your mouth. You taste yourself on his tongue and sigh into him, “Was that as good as what you imagined babe?” You smile at him as he gloats in his conquest of your cunt. 

“That was so much better, but you knew that” you smile at him, welcoming his lips against yours once more. You look down and see his hard cock leaking precum on your thigh, “Have you touched yourself yet?”

Eggsy looks down and holds the base of his dick as he slides it around your skin. ”Not yet, wanted to make you feel good first babe.”

“Such a gentleman,” you smirk at him, touched at his attentive enthusiasm for your needs, but you were ready to return the favour.

You kiss him fully sucking his tongue into your mouth, teasing him with what you wanted to do next. He sighed in response, grinding gently against your legs, starting to ache for his own release. “Lie back” you command and he quickly manoeuvres around you so you can kneel between his spread legs. He pulls his lower lip between his teeth as you finally pull your top over your head and toss it to the floor. You bend forward, hands pressed on his chest, lowering your head to whisper against his mouth “I want to suck your dick until you can’t take it anymore, then I want you to turn me around and fuck me. Hard.” His eyelids flutter as you lick his lower lip, gently nipping it between your teeth before you snake down his hard body, resting your weight on your forearms with your ass in the air. 

Eggsy sighs below you, “fuck me, you are amazing babe.” You wrap your fingers around his shaft and lick the precum from his tip,

“I try” you wink at him as he hisses, keening at your delicate touch.

“Jesus Christ babe, your tongue, fuckin hell!” You swirl your tongue around his slit, pushing your saliva down his length so you can easily twist your hand in the opposite direction, feeling him shudder under you, he brings his fist to his mouth and bites down, trying not to lose it just yet.

You bob your head down his cock taking in as much as you can – your hand at the base gently squeezing whatever you can’t reach. You can feel the head hitting the back of your throat, he groans your name as you slide your mouth up and down, sucking the dripping tip as he pops from between your lips. You keep your hand steady on his dick as you flatten your tongue, licking the underside from base to tip and back again, your free hand gently rolling his balls between your fingers. “Fuck babe, it’s so good, you’re so good.” You take his thick cock back into your mouth, his hands twisted in your hair, guiding you up and down his length. You stop at the top with the head resting between your lips and suck, his grip in your hair is tighter until he’s thrusting his hips up, fucking your mouth hard. “Fuck babe, I’m getting close, Want to fuck you...” With a groan around his dick you hum in agreement, stilling his thrusts to let him fall from your mouth. He’s panting now, the hunger in his eyes undeniable as he stares through you, desperate to feel you – he kneels up pulling you roughly towards him, and ravages your mouth until you’re panting as well. His hands caress every inch of you, sliding to the small of your back, squeezing your ass cheeks as he grinds his dick between your bodies, he breaks the kiss to look at you, “on your knees” he turns you around and you obey, slightly raising your ass towards him. He palms your cheeks again, licks 2 fingers and slips them into your pussy once more. “Fuck you’re still so wet,” He hisses, pumping quickly into your heat.

“Fuck! Yes, I need you babe, fuck me Eggsy, please” he quickly pulls his fingers from you, sliding your slickness over his cock; he pushes towards your pussy and slides in deep. “Jesus, shit, so fucking tight.” He slides his cock out, then pushes back in, building a quick and satisfying rhythm You brace yourself on your hands and knees, as every thrust fills you wholly, completely, the stretch around his hard dick exactly what you’ve ached for. “Fuck Eggsy, feels so good – fuck me harder!” he grips your hips and you still as he pounds you, just the way you like it, your cunt tightens around him, his orgasm pulses throughout his entire body,

“Yes, Yes, fuck!” he roars your name as he spills his thick hot cum inside you. 

His thrusts slowing he rubs his hand softly down your back, kneading your backside once again, kissing between your shoulder blades. He removes himself from you and takes your hand as he leads you to lie on the bed beside him. You lay next to him, skin warm and sticky, enveloped in the afterglow of sex as you rest your arm across his chest, he wraps his arm around you and pulls you closer, delicate fingertips stroking your skin. “You are fucking spectacular,” he says as he looks deeply into your eyes. 

You smile at him and giggle softly, nuzzling into the crook of his arm and chest slowly blinking up at him, “it’s nice to have you home love.”

He kisses your lips, stroking his thumb along your cheek “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
